1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a functionality extending kit and control method thereof, and more particularly, to a functionality extending kit that may reduce the need for additional devices while reducing power consumption in a display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to technological development of electronics and heightened living standards, there are an increasing number of households that have a plurality of electronic devices. In addition, due to development of broadcasting technologies, broadcasting contents may be provided according to various methods such as public TV networks, satellite broadcasting, and cable broadcasting, etc. In order to view a cable broadcasting or satellite broadcasting via a display apparatus, the user has to use the SetTop Box (STB) provided by each operator of each method. When a display apparatus is installed in each of a plurality of rooms in each household, in order for every family member to view a satellite broadcasting or cable broadcasting via a display apparatus, a number of SetTop Boxes equal to the number of display apparatuses may be required. Therefore, there are many disadvantages in terms of space and cost.
In addition, for a user to view a scrambled channel, there are many instances where the user must install an additional card embedded with a Conditional Access System (CAS) card such as Common Interface Plus (CI+) card in Europe or a cable card in the USA. Since the display apparatus needs up to date firmware for the card even in picture off states, permanent power (for example, B+ power) must be supplied to a tuner, controller, and card inside the display apparatus. Therefore, there are many disadvantages in terms of power consumption.
Therefore, there is an increasing demand for a functionality extending kit that may easily assist and extend the functions of a display apparatus.